You Could Call It Life
by SissorSplit
Summary: She came from a place where mistakes were life and death situations, he came from a place where life or death depended on how he was feeling that day. Can Sophia Black's mistakes, and Paul Redson Jr's decisions create the perfect recipe for a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**You Could Call It Life**

**Chapter One: Here**  
><strong>Sophia Black<strong>

_You could call it home, I could call it prison._

_You could call them family, I could call them strangers._

_You could call it La Push, but I could call it hell._

The party erupted behind me, reminding me that is was true, that it had actually happened, and I was really here. It was easy for them, they could relate to one another. Eric had mum and her family, Tyler had dad and his. They all fit, they all belonged here, with everyone else that surrounded them. To them, this was home. The small but promising town of La Push was home, but to me, it was a prison, it was a place with walls I could never even imagine conquering. A place just as scary as the one before this.

A ruptured laugh echoed behind me as I sat on the stairs of the deck, resting on my knees as the wind whipped at my hair, sending it falling over me as I listened to the chirp of birds from miles around. Birds that could fly over the wall that continued to keep me here. The breeze was warm, summer had just began, and the weather here was just beginning to show signs of it.

Somewhere, along thee way… things in our family changed, things began to fall apart, and form in different ways. Mum was born a hybrid vampire/human, sharing traits like a vampire, but not as strong. Dad was a shape shifter on the other hand, a wolf that knew no bounds. Both of them had seized to age in twenty years, and having parents only look a year older then yourself was something to get use too. But it wasn't their looks as opposed to their talents that was changing our lives.

Eric, Tyler and I had managed to take over mum and dad's gifts in different ways. Eric had been granted mum's unusual thought projection talent. Having to touch people to show them what he was thinking. Tyler, on the other hand had taken over dad's werewolf gene, shifting just two short years ago. I, being the last born child and the odd one out, had received both sides of the family. Dad's shape shifting and mum's extra ability. Only… I could see other's thoughts, and push my own into their head without touching them. On rare cases, I could force them to bend to my will, and block my own thoughts. A combination of Edward, Bella and mum's gifts put into one.

That, along with my ripe age of sixteen and vampire looks made me dangerous. My speed, my senses. Everything about me called to the others and it wasn't getting any easier with time, a prediction that Carlisle had made once before.

With a sigh, I stood and approached the tree line, taking a deep breath, inhaling the cool, crisp air I would only ever faintly feel on my skin. I heard the door open in the back as the party filed outside, dad fuelling the barbeque as he went. It didn't take long for the wolves to get hungry, and their being so many, it was difficult not to stand out at times as the kid who didn't eat. I mean it wasn't as if I couldn't, but I really didn't like too all that much.

Dad use to get angry because it made me stand out, more then I should have allowed. But it wasn't his decision, it wasn't as if he could shove it down my throat without someone questioning him. But just in case, I didn't press the matter… because honestly, I never knew with dad. Sometimes, he seemed proud to say he was our father, but like every dad… he had his doubts. To these people, our family, we were normal until we showed out signs, and after that, it was if we had a siren on our heads, like were an infectious disease.

I suppose, in a way, I shouldn't feel that way. They had bended the treaty to allow us to live here, and everyone had treated us fairly to a point where mum, dad, Eric and Tyler were making their way around well enough to begin to call this strange place home. They, on the other hand did not see what I did. They did not hear the doubtful thoughts, or the way we looked through their eyes. The prospect of someone else's mind made you rethink your own opinion, it made you function on a hole new level.

I noticed the others throwing the football back and forth, laughing and joking with each other all the while. They were lucky, both had been friends for a while, I had seen them on our few visits years before now, and they always gave off such high energy and fun. Sadly, their thoughts hit me faster then I could process what was happening, what I was doing. Jonathan Uley threw the ball to Quil when he ducted, and all I could see was the ball through his mind, when his panic became my own. Reaching around, I seized the ball before anyone could notice, but much to my discomfort, everyone noticed.

Silence filled the backyard as I dropped the ball to the ground at Quil's feet. "Carry on, nothing to see." I retorted as eventually, a good fraction of their stares turned away from me, and a faded whisper of fright filled everyone. It was fine for the wolves to slip up like I had... but in their eyes, we were bloodsucking monsters, and we could loose our sense of control any second.

"What were you thinking?" dad demanded as I rushed into the house, mum following after us quickly, her kind eyes full of concern and compassion. Leave it to mum to worry about the simpliest of things. Dad had considered this before now, he made sure the only ones to attend were ones that knew the full secret, ones that would not be alarmed by us.

"Jake… I'm sure she didn't mean too. It's going to take some getting use to. Everything will be fine." mum's soft voice cut in as dad looked partially distracted for a few seconds before shaking the thoughts from his head and turning back to me with a stern glance.

"No, it's not alright Nessie." he stated defiantly, his eyes dark and set.

"What, would you have preferred I got hit?" I demanded as he sighed and rubbed his temples, mum cringing behind him as I looked to her sympathetic glance.

"No… I- I just," he started, slightly hesitant. "I just don't want you to be singled out. I want you to make friends here, to fit in with the others." he smiled, thinking that it would fix everything, that he was off the hook.

"No dad, you want to fit in. You don't want people to find out that you were part in the making of FREAKS!" I yelled, years of pent up resentment breaking loose as I stormed past mum when she motioned to comfort me. Making my way up the stairs, I could hear Tyler and Eric enter the house and I knew that the hole party could hear me from outside.

Running into my room, I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. The gathering continued on outside, despite what had happened and not ten minutes later, I heard dad's footsteps on the stairs.

Knocking on my door, he edged it open, walking in with an expression that more so looked like a fifteen year old that just got caught trying to sneak out. "Look kiddo…" he started as I cut him off immediately, it started the same way every time.

"Dad, there's a routine." I added in. "I have a meltdown, you come apologize, you try and make it emotional, it doesn't work and things go back to normal after we make up some big excuse like, _she misses her friends, _or_ it was a hard move_. Why don't you just save us a bunch of time and do your part." I offered with a sigh as he huffed and shook his head. I didn't have to be facing him to know what he was doing, after a while it became so natural.

"I'm sorry… but I don't want to follow a routine any more." he stated suddenly, his voice somewhat strong.

"Look dad, I know you want to make a difference and be a man and all, but routine is the only thing in my life that reminds me that I'm somewhat normal. You can at least leave me with that can't you?" I sighed, my anger slowly dissolving as I looked out amongst the treetops. It was always something, I moved to fast, I answered a question asked someone's head rather then what they actually said aloud, anything. "Just go down and tell everyone that I had some kind of mental breakdown from loosing my friends in the move and I'll join everyone in a minute. Just give me a second to gather my bearings."

"Alright." he sighed after a moments hesitation. Standing to his feet, he brushed his hands off on his pant legs and moved towards the door, pausing as he made it to the downstairs. "You really are the best of us all Sophia." he smiled, his eyes glittering as I just starred as his feet when he walked away.

"Yes, I know." I whispered under my breath as he closed the door behind him. Falling back onto my bed, I clenched my eyes closed, praying for the strength to go back out there and relive it all over again through their thoughts as they watched me carefully… waiting for me to crack under pressure. There was a reason I kept Panzer around, even if it was hard at times.

"Panzer!" I called out as the German Sheppard came bounding into greet me. There was a small part of his mind that focused dually on what he saw and nothing else. Though Edward couldn't read animals, neither could I to an extent. But if I could focus really had, then I could hear the silence of an unattainable mind. The peace of my own thoughts instead of someone else's.

Placing the pair of sunglasses on my face, I walked back town to the party with my companion at my side, all eyes following me as I walked. I felt like I was under surveillance, like no matter who these people were or their ties to me, they were all waiting for a show, they were all waiting for me to screw up. Outside, the breeze blew my hair as people scattered around my large backyard, I had yet to meet most of these people, but there were some I could recognize. Others were crowded inside, talking and drinking like old friends over that large expanse of area.

Mum and dad never wanted something so large or extravagant, they solely moved back here to ensure that their son would grow and evolve with other wolves, but when Esme heard word of our big move, she was the first to insist a new house, and mum had never denied her something before.

"Hi…" a perky voice sounded beside me, breaking my traiin of thought as I turned to face the source of the noise. Looking to the person, much to my surprise, it came from a rather average individual, and I couldn't help but think I liked her already. I had been surrounded by supernatural people my hole life, it had never changed so for once, I liked the idea that this girl seemed to be normal, seemed to be capable of living somewhat normally on my standards.

"My names Natalie, I'm Jonathan's imprint." she smiled warmly, and immediately I could tell why. The girl, Natalie, and Jonathan both shared a very immediate and potent quality, they reeked of pure kindness and generosity. Her smile and twinkling eyes were enough to tell me who she was, and I didn't need to check to know that I was right about this person, and not make the same mistake with others before her. She was a good height, with warm chocolate brown eyes and the same tan skin as the others, with raven locks of beautiful hair. "I couldn't help but notice your dog." she smiled, turning to Panzer as he lapped up the attention. "He's beautiful." she smiled as the dog smelled her quickly and growled only slightly, picking up the faint but subtle hint of wolf.

"Sorry about that, he smells Jonathan, but then again, who wouldn't, with that boy… you could smell him from a mile away." I offered in a quieter tone as she grinned. I was still cautious from before, I didn't want anymore people to think I was some rogue child. "I'm Sophia." I stated, offering my hand as she shook it without hesitation, an action that I for one stood there baffled for a few moments. I prayed to god that she knew who I really was, what I really was and wasn't judging me. From there, at least I could say I had met at least one fair person before in this god forsaken world.

"Jake's daughter." she turned towards me as I nodded my head rather reluctantly. Her eyes squinted in the fading sun. "They said your were beautiful, I suppose I should have recognized you right away based on their description." she chuckled as I shook the comment off. I was never really that fond of comments, especially from people I didn't know all that well. But Natalie seemed like a generally nice person, I wanted to like her, and she was making it all the more easy for me by the second.

"They?" I asked as she smiled and chuckled slightly once again, as if it were an old, fond memory.

"Aunt Rachel's daughter." she grinned as I nodded my head in understanding. Rachel was dad's older step sister, but we loved her like family… regardless if her blood was as strong as our own. She was married to another pack's member, one from Canada, but she still made regular visits with her four girls. God forbid their wolf gene never passed down to the women of the pack, so they were still secretly hoping for a boy. It wasn't as if I didn't think the girls would make good wolves, but Rachel had a hard enough time with the lot of them being normal, imagine if they had been granted their father's genes to phase.

"So how did a nice girl like you end up with a… well, with Jonathan?" I asked as she smiled, petting Panzer affectionately. Leading us over to a bench off to the side, Natalie was the first to sit down as I took the seat across from her, watching the others as they talked and laughed freely, as they played together and ate.

"Actually, truth be told… he hit me with his car." she smiled as I turned towards her alarmed, refusing to read into it and praying she would explain so that I wouldn't have too. "What I mean to say, was that his car hit mine. It happened while I was yelling at him about the rules of the road." she laughed as I chuckled with her. I could feel dad's happiness and sense of accomplishment pour off of him as I saw through his eyes Natalie and I talking with the other.

_Nice try_. I sent towards him as he shuddered and turned away. Dad hated it when I talked to him through my gift, but even more so when he was trying to talk with others and I butt in on him.

"How did you… _you know_. How did you find out about all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the others as she smiled yet again, a look of deep emotion passing her features.

"We had been dating for six months when I showed up early for a date to find him walking out of the forest naked with some of the others. I thought he was gay and just using me to look normal at first. But then again, who would want to look normal when your six foot four and built like a professional wrestler? After that there was just no going back." she smiled to herself, scratching the back of her head as she took a deep breath. "I thought he was crazy when he told me he could grow a tail, let alone when he turned into a wolf. I had to test myself for drugs and alcohol. I thought I was loosing it." she laughed as I shared her humour.

I couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for her, but then again, I knew how hard it was for me and she at least knew she was partially normal. With a sigh, I turned to look at the others as I sensed someone else approaching, and needless to say, it was Jonathan. He was in a full blown smile as Natalie got up from her seat and hugged him, returning his affection without a second thought.

Pulling back, he came and joined us as I turned to him, petting Panzer for reassurance. "I'm sorry for that ball earlier, I didn't think it was going to come so close to you. I hope you can forgive me." he apologized as I turned to Natalie and smiled slightly.

"I understand Jonathan, and I also know it wasn't your fault. But I can say I'm not impressed you managed to hit your girlfriend with your car, and make her think you were gay. What's next?" I asked in a mocking tone as he chuckled and pulled Natalie closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"I mean you no offence, either of you. But I really was surprised when you freely came to greet me, and for you to allow her to do so." I smiled as Jonathan and Natalie shared the same look. "You understand who and what I really am… don't you?" I asked hopefully as they both nodded their heads in union. "In many more ways then one I appreciate it all together."

"Soph, I've known you for my entire life… I mean sometimes you're a force to be reckoned with, and it doesn't exactly change what you are, but that doesn't define you as the person I see before me." he sighed as I turned towards Natalie to see a smile on her face as she looked to her imprint. "I would trust you with my life." he added as he pulled Natalie closer to him as she kissed his cheek with a grin.

I liked Natalie and Jonathan, and as sincere as I wanted both of them to be, there was still uncertainty laced within their motives… weather I liked it or not. Unexpectedly, a change in the wind drive me overboard. The same scent had followed time and time before now, and it was one that I wasn't all to trusting with. They didn't know the treaty, they didn't know the land, and with my luck, they would get themselves killed before I got a chance to do it myself… that was if the others could sense their presence.

Unexpectedly, a change of the wind caught my attention, it pulled that familiar scent with it as I looked around worriedly. "You may have spoke to soon." I muttered as I turned to look at both Natalie and Jonathan to see their confused and surprised expressions. I knew they wouldn't understand, but in many more ways then one, if Jonathan could not yet smell their presence, then they would have no chance.

Standing up straighter, I turned to dad as he saw my expression and mood change, the same confusion in his eyes as all the times before now. He too stood from his seat, along with Tyler and Eric as they stared as me with all to familiar expressions.

"Get everyone inside… and stay there." I hissed as Natalie and Jonathan paused for a moment, testing the situation. "If you value your lives, you'll go now!" I hollered as Natalie ran towards the house, Jonathan looking towards me confused. "Jonathan, order the wolves to stand down and patrol the land, keep four wolves here to watch the others in the house and send the rest to boarder the treaty line. GO!" I yelled as he slid into action right away, yelling commands left and right.

"Sophia!" I heard dad yell as I began to turn away. "Sophia what's going on?" he yelled as I simply looked from him to all the other people and gathered my motivation before he could testify.

"Keep everyone safe." was all I said, knowing he would hear me with his heightened senses.

"Sophie!" he tried again, and as my eyes locked with his own, I finally caught the look of dismay I had seen few times before. The uncertainty laced within his eyes.

"They are here."

* * *

><p>Hey... this is my first Twilight Fanfic, let me know what you think!<p>

Should I write another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**You Could Call it Life**

**Chapter Two:**  
><strong>The Run In<strong>

"_Get everyone inside… and stay there." I hissed as Natalie and Jonathan paused for a moment, testing the situation. "If you value your lives, you'll go now!" I hollered as Natalie ran towards the house, Jonathan looking towards me confused. "Jonathan, order the wolves to stand down and patrol the land, keep four wolves here to watch the others in the house. GO!" I yelled as he slid into action right away, yelling commands left and right._

"_Sophia!" I heard dad yell as I began to turn away. "Sophia what's going on?" he yelled as I simply looked from him to all the other people and gathered my motivation before he could testify._

"_Keep everyone safe." was all I said, knowing he would hear me with his heightened senses. _

"_Sophie!" he tried again, and as my eyes locked with his own, I finally caught the look of dismay I had seen few times before. The uncertainty laced within his eyes._

"_They are here."_

You could call them enemies, I could call them the past.  
>You could call them frightening, I could call them unique.<br>You could call them murderers, but I could say their just like me.

Watching as everyone raced off into the house, I knew I had a limited time before the wolves would catch on, and even less time until dad, mum, Tyler or Eric would find me. I could pick up the scent from anywhere, and regardless if they could smell the treaty line or not, it wouldn't stop them from crossing it. It never has, and it never will.

There were three followers, one leader, and four lost souls that had once looked to me for help. That had once considered me a part of everything they ever were, and they still would be. Daniel, the leader had taken my position, he had the biggest heart, the most logic, and the firmest grasp on reality without being too brutal. Following him were Jocelyn, Jeannette, and Luke, all three from the same place, all created at the same time.

I found them in Europe, when we toured the eastern countries with Bella and Edward. We met in a pub, sat and had a drink, sharing stories of the past, of our lives. Immediately we were friends, and not just because we liked each other, but because we shared something that no one else understood. We shared the common ground of being misinterpreted.

Daniel welcomed me with open arms, just as he should… we had toured, lived and laughed together over a years' period, and never had I trusted anyone as much as I had trusted him. Despite what he ate, or the way they lived, Daniel had never done me wrong before, and I knew he wouldn't now. Mum and dad had never taken a special liking to him, but they weren't allowed to have a say, they had to trust that I would make the right decisions, that I would be able to decide for myself who I wanted, and what I wanted.

He laughed as his warm arms lifted me off the ground and swung me in circles, sending a wave of chuckled throughout the others. As much as I wanted them off the wolves' land, I couldn't help but be overjoyed at the fact that even though I had left them for my family, they hadn't forgotten about me.

"Sophie Girl…" he cooed in my ear as I smiled and hugged him closer. Loving the smell, the feel and the touch of having him near. Having him right beside me all over again.

"Danny Boy." I smiled back as I turned and looked towards the trees, feeling them fall closer and closer, ignoring the warnings that went off like fire alarms in my head. Daniel and the others had never followed the same path our family had, they had always hunted humans, and they weren't keen on changing their ways anytime soon.

"As glad as I am to see you, we should take this off tribe land before I'm forced between the family I have to love, and the friends I already do." I smirked as he grinned and brought everyone off the land, taking it a few yards further away, the scent immediately fading from the territory.

"There, now tell us love. How are they treating you?" Jeanette asked, pulling me into a hug as the others took refuge amongst the grass, falling back on the swaying green sprouts as they blew in the wind. I had always loved Jeanette for her heart, she had been like the sister I always wanted.

"Fair enough. But I can't say I like it more then the time I spent with you lot." I sighed, sitting beside Luke as he hugged me from the side and welcomed me back also. "You were my family for an entire year, you're the only ones that have ever excepted me for me and never bothered caring what others thought." I smirked, lying back on Jocelyn's lap as she stroked my hair.

"What do you expect doll? We're awesome." Daniel smiled as I reached forwards and smacked his foot, feeling the tremble of the paws of the wolves rattle the ground beneath us.

"I know… and that's what I miss." I sighed and stood up, turning to the bushes where I could feel them approaching from.

"What's up Soph?" Daniel asked, all sense of ease missing from his voice as he stood and approached me, following my eyes as they shifted towards the moving bushes that swayed in the wind. I knew better then to under estimate the pack, especially if they were on home territory with friends and family so close… not to mention their imprints. They would stop at nothing, and that, more then anything, was the most unnerving.

"I don't want to, but if you don't leave, I fear I might be torn between a choice I don't want to have to make." I sighed, turning to Daniel as he looked at me with an unreadable expression before sighing.

"You know… you could always leave with us Sophia, they'd never find you." he said, taking my hands in his as I starred into his crimson eyes. Finding the wonder behind them just like every other time I had starred into them before.

"Keep your phone on Daniel, I'll give you a call and you can come bust me out." I smiled, kissing his cheek as he chuckled deeply before pulling me into a tight hug. One where I felt light, and secure, where every problem in the entire world could just vanish around me and all that existed was him and I together.

"Any time, anywhere doll face." he smiled as suddenly, I closed my eyes to the feel of his lips on my forehead and tried to memorize the smell and essence of him as he vanished, knowing for a fact that the thought of him alone would pull me further then everyone else could.

With a sign, I opened my eyes again and looked to where they all were, where they had been before leaving.

Daniel's presence along with the others was traumatizing. All it reminded me off was the life I could have had, and the life I only really wanted. To be free, and to live. Being with them was all I wanted, Daniel and the others were my family as much as mum and dad were, and as I turned back to the bushes, I couldn't help but hate my parents for forcing me to leave the others and move here with them.

Turning back to the bushes, I took a deep breath and walked towards the forest, feeling their minds and thoughts race around me in waves of nauseating confusion. _Jonathon, call off the wolves, I've taken care of them. _Was all I said as I felt his confusion within, but agreeing solemnly as I walked calmly through the trees and towards the house, knowing I would need a good excuse, and also knowing that it would have to be believable.

Sadly, today wouldn't be the first time I had lied to my parents, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. For no matter how many times I wanted out of situations like these, I knew what I was, and the cost that came with living this life, despite if I wanted it or not.

I knew the growling within the trees was nearing closer, and with a deep breath, the silence wrung throughout my head as I pushed their thoughts away. I didn't want to intrude, I mean, I can't see the point in thinking that, intruding was everything in a packs connection. Not one single thought was hidden between pack members. But I would give them the privacy they wanted.

Suddenly, in a twist of events, dad came marching out of the woods in a pair of cut offs and old runners. Needless to say, he didn't look happy.

"Sophia Black!" he roared, what once was his alpha voice echoing in the ears of the pack members who's ears vibrated in the wake of the bushes. It may have frightened the boys, but this was _my_ father, and after a while, not even he could scare me. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded, sauntering around me and starring with hawk like eyes.

"You told me to be responsible, so I was. I defused the situation, and got rid of it without causing a scene." I retorted calmly as he stopped in front of me.

"How do you think it made me feel when the wolves sounded the red alarm and you weren't there with the others?" he asked disapprovingly.

"If you give me a minute I'm sure I could guess." I offered as he glared at me. "You mean the other _women_?" I asked accusingly as he nodded his head without thinking.

"Yes… how can we protect you when your not there?"

"I'm not a human dad, I can take care of myself!" I replied defiantly, knowing for a fact he couldn't possibly believe that I would stay in the house when someone might need me.

"Sophia, your not a full vampire either." he stated. "And if you could handle it, why sound the alarm, why demand that the wolves stay back and watch their imprints if _you could handle it_?" he asked as she sighed.

"Better to be safe then sorry dad." she smirked as he sighed and ran a russet hand through his spiked hair.

"What am I going to do with you Soph?" he asked, finally calming down as his lips pulled up into a small grin. I felt his warm hand being placed on my shoulder as I shrugged it off.

"You can leave me alone." was all I said as I started off into the forest again.

"Sophia," he started as I cut him off.

"You don't trust me dad, and right now… I'm not sure if I trust you either." with that, I turned and sprinted towards the house, knowing that despite their incredible speeds. I had dad's and mum's racing bolt along with me on the way.

Their scent was everywhere, their thoughts prodding my mind as I forced them further out. The house came into sight as I sighed and ran up the back steps and into the house. Leaning against the counter was mum, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmet. I had to smile at that point… for out of everyone from the Cullen family, Emmet had always been my favourite. He was charming, and he brightened up my mood no matter where or when the situation struck.

"Sophie Mouse!" he called out in a singsong voice as I sighed and stepped up and hugged him without a second thought. "What's crackalackin pipsqueak?" he smiled as I groaned and shook my head. Not wanting to explain the hole situation, and knowing that he wouldn't ask if I didn't tell him.

In Emmet's arms, I felt safe. In his arms, I felt normal.

"You don't want to know Emmy Bear."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Another Chapter?<strong>

**And check out the links on my profile!**


End file.
